


She Wasn't Telling--He Wasn't Touching (It's Hot in Here Job)

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's not blindingly drunk for once.  Sophie can't stand the heat.--Takes place after The Wedding Job, season one, continuing on through season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wasn't Telling--He Wasn't Touching (It's Hot in Here Job)

Takes place after The Wedding Job, season one continuing on into season two. This does not following the timeline exactly after The Wedding Job.

She Wasn’t Telling—He Wasn’t Touching

Why, oh why did he insist on being such a jerk after saying those things at the wedding? So what if he was playing a priest. It would serve him right for that mobster to take Nate down. Not for what he said, mind you, because it made her cry. For not listening to her afterward. 

The man was blindingly drunk, sitting at the table during Hardison’s briefing and almost falling over in his chair. Maybe she should just push him over the rest of the way.

After that disastrous briefing, Nate stumbled to his office and slammed the door. Thank goodness he did because it would not have been pleasant otherwise if she had gotten near him. He was killing himself slowly. And he knew damn well that he was doing it.

Sophie had joined the team hoping that he’d change. His arrogance and stupidity had just gotten worse. She wondered if she should just pack up and leave. The other three would be sad, but could survive. Possibly survive.

Hardison did not have a lick of common sense at all. He had gotten into so many situations where someone had to bail him out. His immaturity showed on cons. She was there to teach him, to guide him into becoming a better thief.

Parker needed help the most since she did not get the human race. Many times Sophie had to instruct the girl on simple etiquette. She certainly was a quick study, but needed much guidance to be able to relate to people, particularly the team.

And Eliot? She hoped that one day she wouldn’t have to pull him back from the brink of killing someone. He didn’t know the power of his own punch sometimes. He was steady for now, but she didn’t know what his triggers were. Luckily he was open to finally talking to her, without anyone else’s knowledge. Progress was progress.

Nate was Nate though. The exasperating and challenging mastermind drove her up the wall sometimes. One time she had attempted to dump all of his supply at the office. She hadn’t found all of the supply because the next morning, he had something in his coffee. It was driving her bananas.

Her luck that he decided the next morning to climb out of the bottle at a decent hour. He looked more rested from the previous day. The scruffiness was still there, the shirt was still rumpled, but he didn’t reek of alcohol. He never had standards about when it was inappropriate to drink. 9am in the morning was perfectly fine with him.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he paced back and forth in front of the screens in the conference room, deep in thought. She watched as he paced, calling up documents from time to time, but never ceasing his movements. This was her Nate, always moving, always plotting.

There was nothing sexier when he finally figured out what the plan was and his eyes lit up in amazement, like it was some kind of epiphany every single time he did. Or maybe it was deviousness. She could never tell with the man.

Slowly walking into the room, she sat on the conference table facing the screens, watching what he watched. That stopped his movements. His eyes traveled down her legs and back up. She hadn’t meant to be a distraction, but she possibly was. Sophie only wanted to help.

A scowl crossed his face, followed by a look of confusion as he finally met her eyes.

“Something on your mind, Sophie?” he finally asked as he moved closer.

“Just wondering if you needed any help?”

She was bored anyway, with all her teammates out and about on errands. It was just her and Nate present.

“Not sure,” he told her as his pacing started again.

He attempted to not look at her, but failed miserably. If it hadn’t been hotter than hell outside, she would have worn a bit more into the office. As it was, her short skirt and halter had been the most comfortable thing she could find in her wardrobe that didn’t require any kind of belt, tucking in or hose of any kind. She loved the sun and heat. She hated the intense heat. 

Nate had taken to looking at her occasionally, but never for that long. His concentration was shot, she could tell.

“Do you remember Tuscany?”

Did she remember Tuscany? How could she not forget? At least he hadn’t shot her there. Her dreams had almost come true then, but were not meant to be. She stared at his hands a bit too long.

“Of course,” she managed to stutter out.

“Yes, of course you do,” he countered.

Oh two could play this game he started.

“You managed to stop me in my tracks, Mr. Ford. Very efficiently too, if I remember correctly. It took me quite some time to recover from that encounter.”

She had so missed the banter between the two. They argued too much now. Way too much.

“I’ll bet it did,” he said as he lightly brushed up against her knee as he passed.

Game on, Nathan Ford. Game on.

Leaning over just slightly, she smiled at him. “I seem to remember also that you failed. Remember?”

She knew he was looking down her top. It was a quick look, but it was there.

“I did not fail. You didn’t manage to finish whatever con you had been running. What con was that?”

Sophie had no plans on telling him what her game was. That would give away trade secrets she couldn’t afford to do. She could answer with a don’t remember or screw you, buddy. No, she certainly couldn’t say the latter. He might take it literally.

So she took the high road. “I’m sure you’d love to find out. Not telling.”

“Really?” he stated as he moved even closer. 

He reached, but then decided not to touch her leg. His eyes were so focused on not touching her that her leaning forward even more made the contact happen. He snatched his hand away immediately.

“Absolutely.”

Stalemate. She wasn’t telling, he wasn’t touching. Maybe there could be a compromise? Nope. He’d bend to her will eventually.

A slight smile crossed his face. He was planning something, she knew it. He’d get that smirk when he knew he had a solution to the problem. Was she a problem to solve or a puzzle to complete?

“If I started guessing, would you tell me if I was close?”

Nate could be such a boy scout at times. And he could not leave a mystery alone.

“Not on your life, mister.”

That ended that.

“It was fun, afterwards.”

Fun? That’s what he called what they did? He’d almost broken his vows and he called it fun? She winced at the comment.

“I seemed to recall a bit of disappointment on my part.”

“Ah, yes. That I do remember,” he shared wistfully. 

“Don’t tell me that you were disappointed also?” Sophie declared, putting the emphasis on disappointed.

“Immensely disappointed, but necessary, don’t you think?”

Sophie smiled a bit at that. She had gotten to him.

“It’s never fun to be…” she almost said frustrated, but knew the conversation would change if she stated that, “disappointed, now is it Nate?”

This was another dance between them, just like Tuscany, but with no touching. She itched to touch him, if just a little. Her foot brushed up against his leg as he passed by her once more. Nate stopped in his tracks, holding his breath for a moment.

“Sophie?” he said, his voice low and gravelly. 

“Nate?” she countered, like it was a duel.

The hand finally landed on the knee, the foot landed on the leg. Sophie shivered in anticipation.

There were no barriers now, except for the alcohol and the working relationship and the fact the man had an ego a mile wide. Things that could be managed. Nate was all about control though.

Then he utterly lost control. She’d never seen him lose it like that. Maybe it was the alcohol or her? Before she could think, he had her flat on her back across the table, skirt pulled up and mouth covering hers. Oh dear, she hoped she just wasn’t daydreaming.

He was frantic in his movements, thrusting his hips into hers. Too many clothes, not enough time, but Sophie would enjoy every minute of it until he came to his senses. He always did. She hoped he didn’t.

It wouldn’t take much to fall apart in his arms, especially with the rhythm he set, clothes still intact. His hands were busy undoing her halter to pull it down, exposing her front to the air conditioned room. His mouth immediately transferred from mouth to nipple.

“Nate,” she wailed.

That made him move even faster, push into her harder. 

It must have been the lack of any kind of male contact for quite some time, because Sophie knew that he’d never get their clothes off in time before she peaked. Arching her back off the table, she came so intensely she thought she saw stars behind her eyes. The thrusting had slowed a bit, but had not stopped. Taking her mouth again, Sophie’s hand traveled down to release him from his trousers when the door opened to the outer office.

Sophie had never seen Nate move so fast in his life. He pulled her up, shoved her toward her office and then disappeared. She was able to straighten her top before Parker sought her out about the next con they had been planning. She was so thankful it was Parker instead of Eliot. Eliot would have noticed everything about her; the elevated heart rate, the heavier breathing, the flush that had spread across her chest.

Parker chatted away with her for a few more minutes, exiting as swiftly as she had entered. Sophie could see Nate’s office from hers, but nothing was moving and the blinds were drawn.

After that encounter, things became tenser between the two. The drinking increased until the rehab stint. Even then, it hadn’t stopped completely.

More than a year later, after Sophie left him to find herself, after the kiss and the slap, after breaking Nate out of prison, Nate and Sophie sat in their new office in Boston, going over the next con. It was late at night. Hardison had called it a day, Eliot was nowhere to be found and Parker left not ten minutes before. It was quiet, too quiet. The only sound being made in the room were papers being shuffled back and forth between Nate’s hands. 

He got up to pace the room, looking at the new display that Hardison had installed.

Sophie shivered a little, remembering the last time they were alone like this, working a con, him pacing back and forth. There was no halter top, no short skirt, no conference table. He finally stopped to look at her when he could feel her eyes following his every move.

“Do you remember Los Angeles?”

Nate’s eyes widened considerably. “I remember being disappointed.”

“I certainly wasn’t.”

“Maybe then you owe me one?”

She most certainly did not, only yeah, she probably did after that one. Pulling him close, she shivered in anticipation.

The next day, Hardison had been scrubbing one of his old hard drives, wondering what he was keeping on it. His tech always needed updating, so this was a chance to do just that to the laptop. Scanning through the files, he noticed something that caught his eye. Opening the file up, he realized it was an old surveillance video he kept just in case someone was sneaking into the office without his knowledge. You could never be too careful.

As he scanned the footage, he heard Parker in the background munching on her cereal, Eliot moving around in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious.

It was Nate and Sophie. Moving it along, just to make sure it wasn’t something he should keep for later, he stopped the fast forward when he noticed something a bit strange. His eyes went wide.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he shouted.

“What’s up, Hardis…” Parker started, but not getting the rest out as she watched the video too.

“Hey, what’s all the fuss? Oh my god,” Eliot added as he came up behind Parker.

All three sets of eyes widened considerably.

“Is this porn?” Eliot asked, hoping against hope that wasn’t what he was seeing.

“No, unless it was being filmed in our old offices,” Hardison told him.

Parker’s eyes were wide with fascination. Finally Eliot had enough, shutting the laptop down to their prying eyes. Nate made an appearance right after Eliot’s action, with Sophie coming in the door not two seconds after his entrance.

All three scattered as quickly as they could, Parker burying her head in her cereal bowl, Eliot making his way back to the kitchen and Hardison tapping away at the keyboard to the main system. As he tapped along in the next few seconds, he realized too late that he hadn’t exactly turned off the program he was running on the laptop. The laptop was connected directly into the main system. The video was hidden, but the audio surely wasn’t.

There was heavy breathing and groaning, then finally Sophie screaming Nate’s name. Hardison hadn’t moved quickly enough to turn the volume down.

Nate had covered his face with his hands, Sophie had unceremoniously dumped her whole purse out onto the ground and Parker just grinned.

“Y’all, um, yeah, that was, um, not what you think it was,” Hardison started.

Eliot appeared with food to stop Hardison from embarrassing himself further.

“Pancakes?” he asked.

Parker practically ran at the sound of one of her favorites. Hardison kept his head down and disappeared into the kitchen for a plate.

Sophie met Nate’s eyes as she tried to shove the contents of her purse back inside it. She giggled, he smirked and it was never mentioned again.

“Told you they were sleeping together,” Parker whispered in the kitchen as she shoved pancakes in her mouth.


End file.
